One farwell kiss just one
by spidercerdoyharrypopotter
Summary: ¿Qué era lo que sentía en su interior? No tenía ninguna experiencia sobre ello antes de los dos años que estuvo con ese hombre. Tendría que decirle a alguien cómo se sentía o su corazón podría estallar. (ZoroxPerona) Después del timespik. One-Shot.


**_One farwell kiss just one_**

**Esta historia pertenece a Supernova12, yo la he traducido y publicado bajo su aprobación.**

**Notas del autor: Solo digo que nunca he escrito un one-shot de amor así que tened piedad de mí. Toma lugar en el episodio 522.**

**One Piece no me pertenece, es de Eiichiro Oda.**

* * *

No sabía qué hacer.

Vio cómo se iba el hombre, con el que había estado los dos últimos años en la isla Kuraigana, corriendo junto a sus dos nakamas.

Sus últimas palabras fueron una advertencia sobre lo cerca que estaban los barcos de la Marina.

Pero no sabía cuáles eran sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Podía hablar perfectamente delante de él, entonces ¿por qué sentía ahora que su corazón latía más rápido de lo normal cuando pensaba que él se marchaba?

Tenía que ir a por él otra vez. Era inevitable.

Perona voló hacia donde recordaba que estaba el Thousand Sunny. Hangar 42, ¿creo que era? Mientras volaba a través de árboles y más árboles su mente se había extraviado a los dulces recuerdo de sus últimos dos años. Roronoa Zoro probablemente se había perdido más veces de las que pudo contar. Desde luego, fue una gran sorpresa que llegara Dracule Mihawk a la isla con ellos. Al principio odiaba a los dos recién llegados; la forma en que le ordenaban, especialmente Zoro, ¡quién no sabía seguir a una persona! Poco a poco se acostumbró a eso, y sentía que había vivido en aquella tenebrosa isla toda su vida.

No obstante, ¿por qué sentía eso? Zoro nada más que era un juguete para ella. Zoro no era nada excepto un viejo un viejo enemigo que tuvo en Thriller Bark.

Encerrada en sus pensamientos no vio el gran número 42 puesto en un árbol enfrente suya. Cuando salió de sus pensamientos, estaba distanciándose del Thousand Sunny. Ahora era el momento… para decírselo. Porque no quería ver a Zoro alejarse de aquí. Porque él no podía dejarla después de sus dos largos años en la isla. Porque realmente… realmente... no quería verlo partir.

"¡Perona!" una voz que Perona reconocía muy bien gritó "¿Por qué demonios has vuelto? No me he perdido, ¡cómo puedes ver!

"¡Cállate!" fue su gritona réplica, apretando el mango de su sombrilla, Perona flotaba hacia el hombre peliverde llamado Zoro. Por alguna razón, su voz se suavizó automáticamente. "¿Puedo... hablar contigo en privado?"

Zoro podía decir que era algo incómodo ese momento. Por suerte, todos estaban ocupados mirando a Boa Hancock y las piratas Kuja y los barcos de la Marina. "Estoy bajo ataque ahora mismo, por sí no te has notado". Dijo, pero no en el quejumbroso tono que él había planeado lanzar. ¿Qué estaba mal con él? ¿Por qué su voz se había suavizado al igual que la de ella?

"De acuerdo, pero hazlo rápido." Se bajó de la cubierta del barco sin ser notado y se dirigió hacia él árbol del hangar 42 donde nadie podría oírlos. Perona lo siguió antes de mirar hacia todas las direcciones para asegurarse de que no había nadie. "Así que, ¿qué pasa?" Zoro preguntó una vez que ella llegó.

"Yo solo quería… preguntar…" El corazón de Perona estaba palpitando salvajemente en ese momento. ¿Qué era lo que iba a decir? "¿Qué… es esto que siento?" le preguntó silenciosamente a Zoro, que apenas la escuchó.

Zoro ladeó la cabeza hacia la derecha "¿Eh?"

"Yo… yo creo..." No podía hacerlo. "Creo que me gustas".

"Perona…" dijo Zoro. Perona estaba esperando que se riera sobre ello o la humillara. Ella, ¡enamorándose de un enemigo!

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?" Y antes de saber que la había golpeado, era abrazada por Zoro. "Me gustas desde el principio".

Se formó un largo silencio en el cual Perona confirmó lo que había oído. ¿A él le gustaba desde el principio? Pero todo parecía estar en su lugar de alguna manera, no había nada que demostrar. Aunque tenía estas últimas palabras que decir y ya no era vergonzoso confesarlo.

"Por favor no te vayas". Perona pidió suplicante. "Si realmente tienes que hacerlo… solo… ¿dame un beso de despedida, por favor? Solo uno".

* * *

**Espero que hayan disfrutado de este one-shot de Supernova12.**

**Dejen sus reviews y gracias por leer ^^**


End file.
